


InsightfulInsomniac’s Guide to the Glee Club’s Kids

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: The Lake House: The Annual Summer Glee Club Family Reunion [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glee kids’ kids, M/M, my kiddos, second gen kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: I already have a Klaine kids directory, so why not make one for all of my second generation kiddos? This will be very helpful as I continue my Lake House series!
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang/Alexandria Parkh, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: The Lake House: The Annual Summer Glee Club Family Reunion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873306
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	InsightfulInsomniac’s Guide to the Glee Club’s Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to post this so you all could see a comprehensive list of my headcanons of the entire glee club’s kids. This will be a super helpful reference when they’re all scrambled together on extended family vacations!
> 
> The year next to their names indicates their birth year!

**Kurt and Blaine:**

  
1\. Tracy (2020)  
2\. Audrey (2022)  
3\. Finley (2024) (twin)  
4\. Dalton (2024) (twin)

See my [Klaine kids directory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069457) for their information!

**Rachel and Jesse:**

  
1\. Brice (2024)

Fairly outgoing kid, and he’s a rule-follower — mostly. He can be persuaded to get into some well-intentioned mischief with his best friend, Houston Evans, but for the most part, Brice is a classic Rachel Berry gold-star kid with Jesse’s suaveness. He’s a good kid, but he can get himself in over his head with his ambition to be good at everything. More humble than his parents, but has the same amount of eagerness to succeed. Takes more after Jesse in looks. He’s straight.

2\. Carmen (2027)

She is a carbon-copy of Rachel physically, but she is Jesse to the core. Willing to cut someone to get to the top and a little abrasive at times, Carmen knows she’s good, and she’s not afraid to show it. However, she’s secretly incredibly sweet once you get to know her. The best gift-giver and the most generous person you know. Unintentionally flaunts her wealth by gifting people extremely expensive things. She’s seriously spunky. She’s straight!

**Sam and Mercedes:**

  
1\. Houston (2024)

The dorkiest dork to ever dork. The handsome guy built like a football player with a heart of gold. And this kid can dance — not just Bieber dance, but really dance. He’s goofy, lovable, and everyone’s best friend. He loves his siblings more than anyone in the world, and would literally do anything for them. The class clown who is never annoying — just the right amount of funny. Takes after Sam in looks — he’s got that trouty mouth, y’all. Houston is straight!

2\. Chicago (2026)

The sweetest soft boy to ever exist. Just wants everyone to be happy and has a beautiful smile. Genuine peacekeeper of the family. The chatterbox who could talk for hours about the most mundane things but could make them entertaining. The voice of your DREAMS. Has an eye for fashion and is really close to his Uncle Kurt. Gives great hugs; surprisingly tall, as his family goes. He’s a lanky boy! Got his mom’s sense of humor and sass — and he knows how to use it! He’s bi!

3\. Brooklyn (2028)

Mercedes’ carbon copy in looks. And in vocal range, though she actually loves an indie style of music accompanied by her precious guitar. She has the loudest laugh, the wittiest personality, and is not afraid to work to get what she wants. A super vocal activist, too — she is a total boss. She’s straight!

  
**Artie and Tina:**

  
1\. Nora (2024)

A quiet, very put-together girl. No one’s really sure how she’s Artie and Tina’s child — she’s a natural leader despite being a woman of few words at first, and she works her butt off at everything she does. Super dedicated to anything she invests herself in, and has a killer sense of style. Super sweet and loves kids, also loves cooking. She’s a total foodie, and eventually becomes a food critic. She takes after Tina in looks. Nora is straight!

2\. Willa (2026)

Now _she_ is Artie and Tina’s child. The lovable, outgoing, outspoken, human disaster. She’s chaotic, bubbly, and so passionate that she gets distracted by all of her interests. She loves to dance, but she also picks up the drums and guitar. She tends to be flighty and a bit hot-headed, but when she applies herself, she is a force to be reckoned with. Friends with everyone. Takes after Artie in looks. Willa is straight!

  
**Puck and Quinn:**

  
1\. Oliver (2022)

All-star athlete Oliver is the farthest thing from a stereotypical jock as you can get. He’s charismatic, has a stunning smile, and is very charming, yes, but he’s the nicest, most down-to-earth guy there is. He gets really into activism and social justice through his mom’s work (Quinn is a lawyer), and he winds up being a social worker after finding his calling working with underprivileged kids. Takes after Puck in stature, but Quinn in looks. Oliver is straight!

2\. Leo (2026)

The smallest, softest boy. The last human you’d ever expect to come from Puck. The sweetest kid you’ll ever meet. Super shy and a serious mama’s boy. The gentlest soul on earth. He has an obsession with plants from infancy — his stuffed cactus, Mr. Prickles, is his favorite in childhood, but he soon gets attached to real plants and grows lots of plant children. He winds up owning a nursery and going to school for botany. Also, he’s gay, and Puck sees his beloved little boy as a chance to right his homophobic wrongs from teenagedom, and he basically becomes the most supportive dad. Looks like Puck, but he’s a small guy in stature!

3\. Winnie (2028)

She takes after Quinn so. Much. In both looks and personality. Sharp, ambitious, enterprising, and a genuinely great human being. You feel blessed to just be in her presence; she’s the president of nearly every club at school and she doesn’t flaunt it one bit. Logical, honest, and a great friend who will push you to be your best but also have a blanket and ice cream at the ready when times get rough. She’s straight!

**Brittany and Santana:**

In my canon, I couldn’t help it. Elliott is their sperm donor, and I couldn’t be more happy with my choice for them. I imagine him finding a partner and settling down eventually, but if they choose to have kids, they want to adopt. He’s more than happy, however, to assist Britt and Santana in their journey! Santana not-so-secretly also loves that she has this over Rachel all these years later.

1\. Valerie (2022)

Val is a serious tomboy. She loves to skate and rollerblade, and she is wildly athletic. She plays both field and ice hockey, because why not? She loves making and upcycling clothes with her Mom (Britt) and loves to thrift. She loves the outdoors and is always up for a hike. Very free-spirited and bubbly. She’s Britt’s biologically, and she takes after her super strongly.

2\. Celeste (2025)

Celeste is a lot like her Mami, in both looks and personality (she’s Santana’s biologically). She’s sassy, doesn’t take crap from anyone, and can tear you down with just a few well-places words if you dare to cross her or her loved ones. Super super loyal to her friends and family and loves them above anyone else. She’s very entrepreneurial and is happy to fight her way to the top. That being said, she’s ultimately a really great friend who will have your back in anything. She’s pan!

3\. Maribel (2028)

The quiet, soft-spirited one of the bunch. She likes to write poetry and indie songs — her and Brooklyn spend hours together doing just that. She tends to be naturally good at school, but really thrives in her art and literature classes. She has a surprisingly hilarious sense of humor when you get to know her! Loves flowy dresses and flowers and all things traditionally “feminine.” She’s a great mix of Britt and Elliott in appearance. She has a lot of freckles, though, especially in the summer! Maribel is a lesbian.

**Mike and Alex:**

Mike and Alex met in college — both obviously going to school for dance. Alex is Indian and grew up learning Bollywood dance from her aunt, and just grew to love dance as a whole. Now, she specializes in jazz and contemporary, and she’s just amazing.

1\. Lavani (2025)

Lavani is a BOSS. Drop-dead gorgeous, a trained dancer (of course she is; both of her parents are), whip-smart and has the confidence to boot. Doesn’t take crap from anyone — she and Celeste get along super well. Lavani is a go-go-go type of personality, so she can sometimes get ahead of herself and block out the people closest to her, but her friends and family are always there to reel her back in without dulling her light. Looks like Alex in appearance! Lavani is a lesbian.

2\. Michael “Hudson” (2027)

Mini Mike. Mike Chang 2.0. The sweetest kid with the funniest one-liners. Not super talkative but loves people. Is friends with everyone. Also loves to dance; it runs in the family. Has a lovely voice, and Mike refuses to believe that Hudson got it from him even after years of everyone trying to convince him that he actually can sing. Hudson adores his older sister and thinks she’s the coolest person on the planet. Hudson is straight!

**Relationships among the kids:**

Chicago and Willa get together in their teen years and stay together!

Val and Oliver go about their lives until their mid-twenties, when they reconnect randomly outside of the extended family vacations. They grab lunch together, hit it off, and maybe start a bit of a friends with benefits situation before fairly quickly realizing that they actually are in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore these kids too, even if I don’t write most of them as much as I do my Klaine kids!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
